Structured query language (SQL) is a standard computer-based language for accessing a database. Among other functions, SQL may be utilized to insert, query, update, and delete data in a database, create and modify database schema, and control access to the database. Large corporations, such as insurance providers, may maintain a plurality of databases, some of which may store a vast amount of data. Various departments, including accounting, sales, marketing, etc., within the corporation may desire access to the databases in order to provide or retrieve data regarding customers, products, and so forth. Coders, developers, or programmers may write code in SQL to access a database for their particular purpose. However, the coders might not be aware of the amount of resources that their code requires of the database computing system and the computing staff who support the computing system. Computing run time, storage space, and the ability to correct or modify the code in case of an error are all complexity factors that should be considered before allowing SQL code to execute on the database computing system. Furthermore, some coders who are proficient in writing SQL code might not realize that some of the functions they are trying to perform with SQL may be better performed using other programming languages, such as Java, PL1, COBOL, or the like, which do not possess the complexity of SQL code.